


Dead works

by Shuhuasflower



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: + chuu in the squad, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Violence, F/F, Gen, Major Character Deaths later, Multi, Sad Attempts at Humor, a bit of lipsoulves, jinsol will do anything for ann, mostly Jinsol pov based, no nsfw lol, not all relationships tagged are ROMANTIC relationships, slow updates mayhaps, some side characters wink, they just have a really strong bond, typical zombie apoc romance, yerim/hyejoo/chae/yeojin are the crackhead squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuhuasflower/pseuds/Shuhuasflower
Summary: What else can really go wrong when your morning stroll is rudely interrupted by a flesh eating monster?
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Dead works

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just Jinsol chillin and talking to her plant. This was poorly looked over so any mistakes found is completely my pet rocks fault ,,
> 
> changed the name to avoid any confusion huhuhu

Jinsol slammed the door behind her, locking all the locks and the deadbolt. She wasn’t sure if she was hyperventilating. But she was also 99.9% sure that she was. Jinsol swore she hasn’t run that hard since middle school, when she was forced onto the track team. Luckily, for her half-assed work, it sort of paid off. Never would she have thought she would have had to run like that ever again.

Especially from another human. A flesh eating human. Another human eating another human’s flesh. _Jesus fuck._

Weren’t they called … Cannabis?

No.

Wait. That’s not right. 

Jinsol ran her hands through her blonde hair. The bright and long strands falling through her long fingers one by one.

Cannibals. Yea, that’s what they were.

Cannibals.

Jinsol slapped her forehead. Cannibals dip shit.

Not cannabis.

There was one thing that she was for sure about, absolutely adamant about. It was that once someone was dead they stayed dead. Gone. Zip. Nada. Not suddenly resurrected into another flesh eating human.

“What the hell.” Jinsol muttered. Her back is still resting on the door of her apartment. “What the hell was that… What’s going on?”

She couldn’t believe what was going on. Or to be more accurate she didn’t _want_ to believe what _was_ going on. Of course anyone would be in denial of what was happening. It’s not everyday you finally get off the couch and crawl out of your house—

 _Well, that’s true but that’s besides the point_.

It’s not everyday you see someone rip someone else’s throat out with their teeth in front of a family having set up a picnic, Jinsol just happened to be there to witness everything. Jinsol felt like crying, she was afraid. Mortified. 

Her daily plans of going to 711 to get a snack and come back home was utterly ruined. Her religious day after day walk to the convenience store was now going to be broken. 108 day record. She was just leisurely walking back home after getting a Rice Krispy and milk. As weird of a combination that was. She decided to stop by the park near her place to watch the animals and just to relax a bit. Finally stretching her legs.

She plopped down onto a bench and took out a carton of milk to drink because she was thirsty. Not the most thirst quenching drink but it would have had to do. She was in the middle of drinking when she heard someone let out the most blood curdling scream she’s ever heard. She choked on her milk when she saw some poor woman who was probably innocently jogging through the park, getting her skin ripped off by a lanky man. The rest of the people in the park were yelling and running away from the other people who were being attacked.

She stared in horror when she went limp, the man still chomping away. Jinsol’s knees went weak, she was glad she was sitting down because when she saw the woman get up like it was nothing, walking towards the receding crowd with a nasty tear in her throat was definitely it for Jinsol.

The man spotted Jinsol sitting on the bench and started limping towards her like a hungry lion, terrified she chucked the milk carton as hard as she could towards the monster, the box splattering in front of his feet, at least it was enough to distract him because Jinsol sprinted as fast as she could away from whatever was happening.

That’s how she found herself back inside her apartment with her back against the door. With so much adrenaline coursing through her veins she could probably power an entire city.

What would someone do in this kind of situation?

Her TV. The news, she had to check out the news.

Jinsol sprung up, but not before double checking the locks and shoving a heavy dresser in front of the door before sprinting to her living room. She had to switch to the news before all hell broke loose. She’s seen shit like this in the movies but never would she have thought she would’ve actually lived the day it came true.

Her eyes widened when she hit the news channel. All the news channels were probably on the topic already. The screens flashing in yellow and red. People lying on the streets and some running from others. The reporters were horrified and yelling into their mics. Not a good time for professionalism, Jinsol thought as she watched the woman on the screen break down grasping in the man tie who sat next to her.

They were explaining the situation and telling people to stay inside. Try to refrain from getting hurt in any way and do not panic.

Apparently the last rule was broken because the woman was obviously freaking the fuck out.

Then she saw the words that finalized her nightmares. Jinsol’s eyes widened even more, any wider she was sure they were going to pop out.

**Zombie apocalypse.**

That was written in bold. Flashing across the screen in red. It couldn’t be missed.

Today was the day it started. And when it ends? Only god knows how long. Jinsol was stuck in an apocalypse. A zombie apocalypse.

This was going to become her reality.

She inhaled, grabbing her phone from her pockets and plugging it into the charger. She needed to keep it charged just in case of anything. Her hands were shaking, frustratingly so as she tried plugging in her phone. She had to shoot her family a quick text asking if they were okay before the internet or service was cut off. Better than later right?

Jinsol’s brain was wracking everything at the same time. And it really was not working in her favor. One brain cell was on fire, the other one was kicking her ass for not eating this morning and she was pretty sure the last one was ready to jump out of her own head.

She was basing everything that was happening ever since she saw someone get killed this morning right in front of her milk to now, on movies. All the movies she watched. The only accurate thing really captured was the horrifying part of this. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do though.

Sure she laughed when some idiot got themselves killed in the apocalypse for doing something even a 5 year old wouldn’t do but that didn’t mean she would have understood what else to do in a situation and sure she saw some guy plow down a hoard of monsters with a machine gun. But it was a movie for god’s sake. She didn’t know when she’d be killed and she knew for damn that she didn’t have a machine gun. Now she was literally being subjected into one of those scenes.

If she knew she was going to be stuck into one of these shitty movies then she would have paid more attention than shoving popcorn down her throat and snoring half way through the movie.

She jumped when she got a text from her mother saying they were okay but they wouldn’t know what to do from here on out. Her dad was trying to barricade the house along with her older brother. Her heart squeezed when she saw her mother say that she loved her no matter what. And telling her to be safe. Now Jinsol really wanted to cry. She really wanted to be with them right now. She was all alone in her dumb apartment with her dumb betta fish who swam around in it’s dumb tank not knowing what was going on. Scratch that, her fish wasn’t dumb. 

Jinsol ran over to her fish tank and caressed the side. “I’m sorry Bluetooth. You aren’t dumb. My precious blue bubbsy wubbsy.” She cooed.

Yes, she named it Bluetooth.

Why? She didn’t know. The fish was blue and that was the first thing that came to mind. Unfortunately, the fish couldn’t wirelessly play music through it’s small beady eyes.

She turned back to the screen of her TV, seeing the empty seats of the reporters who once sat there. The stream was still live. It was completely abandoned.

_Fuck_. So much for news reporters.

Jinsol jogged to her kitchen, opening the fridge with so much force she felt it rattle. She eyes the contents, huffing in annoyance as her eyes landed on a few water bottles, leftover spaghetti, a lone bottle of coke, half carton of eggs, and an expired bottle of mayonnaise. The freezer was not doing any better as she eyed the sad frozen pizza rolls and a stray ice cube.

Jinsol never bothered to actually fill her fridge because she would have gone out whenever she wanted to get what she needed. What she wasn’t expecting was an apocalypse.

She did fill it up once, but now it was almost empty. She was going to go shopping recently but she didn’t have time. By not having the time, what she really means is that she was too busy sleeping in and crying to dramas.

Not a good time at all.

She also wasn’t sure how long the leftover spaghetti, eggs and pizza rolls would last her. She was sure it wouldn’t be a week but she wanted to try rationing until she absolutely had to go out. She didn’t want to leave her place at all. Dying of starvation seemed like a plausible but very agonizing death. No thanks.

She wondered if her neighbors were stuck having the same thoughts she was. She wouldn’t be surprised if some poor fool was sleeping through the day not knowing what was going on outside. They’ll be in for a surprise.

Jinsol slowly made her way towards the kitchen table and sat down onto the seat with a defeated sigh. She threaded her fingers through her hair as she dived back into the pool of her memories.

How she grew up in a small family, her brother and her playing in the backyard of their small house. Jinsol, being known as the smartest kid in middle school. She digresses. And flying through high school with ease. She was currently in college. Or well, she was in college. Before this whole apocalypse started. She was sure by tomorrow it was every man for himself. At least she didn’t have to deal with student debt.

…

  
  


Jinsol jolted awake, her brain not comprehending where she was until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She rubbed at her eyes, hoping the sleeve of her shirt would wash away the sleepiness that remained. Once she could see the outline of items around her house, the clock in the corner illuminating 3:45 AM. Jinsol realizes she had fallen asleep on the kitchen table, drooling all over it. She made a disgusted face and wiped it off with a paper towel.

She got up and walked over towards the balcony of her apartment. Getting curious. She unlocked the sliding glass door and slowly opened it. She stepped out onto the patio and shivered as the cold pavement touched her bare feet.

She quietly greeted Ann, her little jade plant on the ground and made her way over to look over the railing. She was on the 5th floor of the place, so she could still see ground details with ease even in the darkness. Some of the street lamps just barely light up anything besides itself. She felt sick when she saw the deserted streets already littered with trash and a few dead bodies.

She noticed at the corner of her eyes someone walking through the sidewalks carefully, they had what looked like a glass bottle in their hands. She assumed they were completely wasted, she wouldn’t have noticed if it weren’t for the way they swayed back and forth a bit. She watched them stepping over a body and flinched when they tripped over the mutilated arm, sending them to the ground and the glass bottle shattering. Breaking in on itself and the deafening silence of the world around them. She was sure anyone on the entire planet could have heard the glass break because it was that quiet.

Jinsol’s eyes widened when she saw the silhouettes of multiple beings beginning to limp out of the darkness. Her eyes have adjusted well by now and she saw the look of disdain on the man’s face as he got up. The street light shining onto him like a beacon. He seemed more upset by the way his booze went to complete waste, all over the street than the fact that he tripped over some dead woman’s body.

Her anxiety raised more and more as the zombies got even closer, ready to brutally turn this man into what they were. She felt her stomach twist when a fast zombie grabbed the man’s collar, ragdolling him onto the ground. That’s when Jinsol decided to stop stalking and run back into her place.

But not without grabbing Ann off the patio.

Just when she heard the man cry out, she slammed the sliding door shut, locking it back in place. She backed away from the outside world until the back of her feet hit her couch. She slouched back onto the furniture. Horrified.

She held Ann up to her chest, squeezing the plant close. She deeply inhaled the air like she just ran a marathon but slowly let it out. She just let a man die. She didn’t want him to. But what was she supposed to do? Yell out to him and get herself killed? She didn’t know how the zombies acted in real life. This was not some movie. Zombies in movies were somewhat smart already. She didn’t know what to do if some spider zombie heard her yelling out to the fool and took her down with him.

She repeated the words in her head over and over again, like a prayer. 

_This isn’t a movie_.

 _This isn’t a movie_.

_This isn’t a movie._

_This isnt a fucking. Movie._

What can she do to protect herself in this situation? She could think about it in this way, she can deduce the obvious movie cliché logic and throw that out the window, while putting scenes she saw that just made sense in real life scenarios. It couldn’t be that hard right? _Just use real life logic and your big brain Jinsol._

_Your brain. Your head thinker. Your mind thinking thing. Your head organ. Your big, pink thinking organ._

She swore she’s asked herself what she was going to do over a million times.

Jinsol rolled her eyes, placing the jade plant she was suffocating onto the coffee table. She eyed the clock to her side.

**4:15AM.**

Jinsol didn’t realize so much time had passed since she woke up on the kitchen table. She didn’t really feel like sleeping after nearly watching a man get mauled down by a crown of zombies. The slow buzz of her betta tank kept her sane, and if it were any more silent than it was already she might have gone crazy already.

“Hey Ann.” Jinsol called, staring at the plant. “What do you think about this?”

Silence. The plant only sat on the table. Still. As a plant should.

“Yeah me too.” Jinsol muttered. She considered finding googly eyes and gluing them to Ann’s leaves so she’d have something to look at. 

“Holy shit I’m actually losing my mind.”

Jinsol sat on the couch, looking back and forth between Ann and the window. The sky gradually went from black and dark blue, turning orange, red and yellow. Morning was now approaching. Fully marking it the second day of hell. Jinsol sat there wondering if she should go out and stock up. Before the crowd got any bigger. But she also didn’t want to at the same time.

She grabbed Ann and walked over to her kitchen, grabbing the pizza rolls out of the freezer. She figured there was still electricity running on and she’d use it until it finally turned off. She walked over to the microwave, not bothering to use the oven.

She closed the microwave door but squinted as she looked down, her arm was freezing all of a sudden.

There she was holding the frozen pizza rolls like a baby in her arm, while Ann was placed inside the warming machine of death.

“Jesus Christ Ann, I know you’s a crazy bitch but you can’t die just yet…” Jinsol mumbled as she opened the door again, grabbing the plant and then half- hazardly threw the rolls anto a big plate and into the microwave. “You gotta stick with me till the end. My ride or die.”

Jinsol punched in the numbers and started the microwave. Still half asleep, she watched the pizza rolls spin around on the turning thing. She frowns as she realizes she’s now talking to a plant like she would to her best friend, but she’d rather not comment on her quickly fading sanity just yet. It was just day two. How embarrassing.

There was at least 5 minutes until the rolls where to be checked on.

“Okay Ann, you watch the rolls real quick okay?”

Jinsol ran into her living room, plucking her phone off the table it laid on. She had 30 missed calls from her friend and a message from her mom. All from a few hours ago.

She was too out of it to check her phone last night.

She dialed up her friend's number and hoped she was okay.

“Haseul. Haseul please answer.” She prayed, hoping if she said her friend’s name hard enough she’d answer the phone. “Haseul come on…” But after a few more seconds of waiting it went to voicemail. Jinsol dreaded that she was already too late. She tried again but as it was ringing, it was cut short saying there was no service. Jinsol cried out in frustration as she stared at the pitiful 1 bar on her screen.

She went straight to her mother’s texts saying that it was pretty bad out there and that a lot of people were begging for help. But they couldn’t do anything because everything was already boarded up tightly. Her older brother forbade them to let anyone in as he guarded the front door, which was the only way in and the only way out. She smiled at her over protective brother going out of his way to keep all of them safe. Jinsol tried shooting a text back but with her fucked up service she wouldn’t be able to do it right now.

The thing that brought her out of her anger was the microwave in the kitchen beeping. She put her phone down and made a beeline towards the sound. She opened the microwave, eyebrows furrowing at the dry and rather unappetizing looking dough balls on her plate.

“Ann I told you to watch the damn rolls.”

Jinsol raised one up to sniff, it smelled a little burnt but shrugged it off as she popped it into her mouth.

The thing could have broken all of her teeth; it was rock solid.

“I bet Bluetooth would do a way better job at watching microwave pizza rolls, right Bluetooth?” Jinsol called out into her apartment. Only receiving the quiet hum of the tank the fish was kept in. “Right.” She nodded.

Jinsol shoved the rest of the pizza rolls into her mouth and wondered if she should go out onto her balcony to look around. The only reason she hesitated was because didn’t want to see the remains of the man she saw last night on the concrete.

She decided against it because she didn’t want to lose the only food source in her stomach off her balcony that would have had to last her a whole day in a half. If she really wanted to save the leftover spaghetti for tomorrow’s breakfast.

…

  
  
  


Jinsol spent the last 3 days inside her apartment. Pacing back and forth between her kitchen and living room. Poorly rationing out strands of spaghetti and the bottles of water she had in her fridge. She felt herself feeling very unsatisfied when she finished off the last of the spaghetti. She had to finish it off because if she kept it any longer it would have gone sour. Having already gone through the last 3 eggs she had.

Man, she really didn’t know how to ration properly. She knew pasta took a longer time to digest but how she ate it in tiny amounts to conserve the food didn’t last her a few hours until she felt like eating her arm. She wasn’t getting enough in her stomach and it was letting her know that.

It wasn’t helping that she heard her neighbors screaming and making loud noises that could attract the whole neighborhood. She didn’t know what the hell was going on but she didn’t want to know. She just assumed the zombies got to them. She was pretty sure the whole neighborhood _was_ attracted to the place, because she got too curious one night and peeked out her door, finding the once white walls soaked in maroon red, blood everywhere and corpses. She looked out of her balcony, finding more zombies underneath her camping the outside. Her apartment was literally infested with the limping monsters.

To say the least she probably shouldn’t stay here for too long. Along with not having food at all inside. 

“Say Ann, I know how I said we were chillin’ right? You wouldn’t mind if I ate a leaf or two off of you right?”

More god forsaken silence, from the tiny _plant_.

“Yeah nevermind, you probably taste like zesty grass anyways.”

Jinsol, tossed her dishes into the sink. Stumbling towards her bedroom. She can’t remember the last time she actually slept on the bed. It felt like forever. The last 4 days were spent either knocked out on the couch or on the floor in her kitchen because she couldn’t be bothered to walk out of it. She liked to call it; conserving energy. She tried explaining to Ann what she meant but gave up halfway telling the poor jade plant that, ‘you know what, talking to you is kind of a waste of energy too and I’m not tryna lose that said energy’.

Jinsol also spent some of her time wondering whether Ann would have an attitude if the plant could actually talk or if it would be more of a pushover than Jinsol herself was, but if Ann did have an attitude, she felt like the plant would have pushed her off the balcony by now.

Jinsol grabbed her school backpack from the corner of her room and dumped out all of its contents. She watched all of her pens and pencils, school books and papers scatter onto her floor. She cringed when she saw a paper with a fat F on it but she wasn’t going to let it get to her because she wasn’t sure she would have to take another biology test during an apocalypse. She grabbed the bag and went back into her kitchen and opened the fridge, throwing the remaining water bottles she had and coke in it.

She had to go out but wasn’t sure she would return. You never know. She went back into her room putting some clothes and a blanket inside of it. She went inside her closet and grabbed a box on the top shelf. Nearly dropping it because it had a hefty weight to it. She set it on the floor and opened it. Revealing a chrome deagle. Her brother gave it to her just in case she ever needed to defend herself. She didn’t even know where he got it, but didn’t care to ask. Jinsol shoved it in her closet to be forgotten because she didn’t know when she would ever have to use a .50 caliber Desert eagle. She of course had a license to carry and house a weapon, her brother would not let her have it without it.

Jinsol received the gun when she moved out of her parents house to get closer to college. Her parents but mostly her brother didn’t want her to be vulnerable as she was living alone.

She waved the gun around, liking how cool the thing looked and how the chrome stood out, the accessory rail on the top of the muzzle really fed off her aesthetical look. Her brother grabbed her arm and told her that it was not an accessory or toy, to keep it safe and to use it when it was absolutely necessary. After that, without a choice (and promising that she would not attempt to shoot the sun), she spent the next few remaining weeks with her brother teaching her how to use the deadly weapon.

The last thing he wanted was for his sister to blow off her own leg with a damn .50 cal because she couldn’t figure out where the bullets were. He made sure Jinsol knew when the safety lock was on and off, how to aim properly and how to hold the gun. Since he also didn’t want her to hurt herself with the recoil.

Why he trusted her with a gun like that was beyond her but with whatever deity knew what the future held for them she thanked them profusely in her head, along with her sweet brother. She would definitely need it now if a zombie wanted to square up.

She made sure the safety lock was on, remembering how her brother embedded it into her brain. Already feeling it becoming a second nature. She places the weapon aside, dumping out the cartridges of ammo into her bag. She had at least 15 magazines with 7 rounds in each of them. She had more than enough ammo to last her forever. Her brother made sure she would be able to take down a whole army if she had to.

There was a black holster in the bottom of the box. It was supposed to go around her shoulder so the gun rested between her side and arm. Jinsol slyly suggested that he should give her two guns to complete the 2 gun holsters but he just pinched her nose and told her that she was not the terminator and that was overkill. Like a .50 cal wasn’t overkill enough.

She strung it over her shoulder and locked the gun in place. Knowing it was already loaded. Finishing her look off with a coat over her blue hoodie, hiding the gun.

Now she felt like she really belonged in a zombie movie.

She tossed the box back inside her closet and zipped up her bag. Her brother would be proud of her, or she would like to think he’d be. She had kept her promise and didn’t try shooting at the sun because it started hurting her eyes.

She ran out of her room, locking the door behind her. She walked out into the kitchen and grabbed Ann, putting her in a pocket and strapping the plant to the back of her backpack safely. She stared at Bluetooth, she had a jar she could put him in but worried about shaking him around too much if she had to run. But she was not about to abandon her baby.

She scooped up the fish in the small jar, thanking herself for having a fish that could live without a filter. She gently held onto Bluetooth in between her hands.

She cursed underneath her breath. Ready to leave.

…

  
  
  
  


Jinsol slowly closed the door behind her. Taking out her key to lock it.

Once the lock clicked, Jinsol knew there was no turning back. She slid the key into a pocket, zipping it securely. She let her free hand rest back onto Bluetooth’s jar and shuffled down the dark hallways. She tried to lift up her feet when she walked instead of the usual drag of her heels onto the ground. She knew that would attract attention and she was smarter than that.

She tiptoed over a man’s bloody body, nearly gagging at the musty and metallic stench. She kept going, almost speed walking to where the stairs were. She paused when she heard footsteps, and weird squelching noises that were not pleasant to the ears. She pressed herself closer to the door of another resident, watching for any movements further from her. She squeezed Bluetooth’s jar in fear, but also hoping it was enough to keep his water warm and in temperature. 

Soon enough, a walker walked into view, guts being dragged behind it. The damn thing tripped over it’s intestine like it was untied shoelaces, making the nasty sounds. Jinsol stared at it as it kept walking closer and closer. She was unsure of what to do, she couldn’t turn back nor could she move, she didn’t want to alert it of her presence. Luckily, it didn’t seem to notice Jinsol.

She held her breath when it was right in front of her, she pressed Bluetooth as close and she could to her chest. She couldn’t fully press all of herself against the door without crushing Ann’s pot behind her.

Yes, she was more worried about hurting Ann than her life that was currently being threatened.

The zombie slowly walked past her, groaning and gasping. Jinsol took small steps away from the monster. Eyeing it just in case it suddenly turned around.

Nervously, she backed away, turning around to quietly sprint the rest of the way, trying not to shake Bluetooth around too much. She was almost near the stairs when she let out a surprised gasp. She heard a loud groan behind her. Turning around she saw that it wasn’t the zombie that passed her earlier but a different one, and it seemed to sniff Jinsol out and stared directly at her.

“ _Shit_.”

She slowly backed away, staring back at the zombie that was now ready to run towards her. If she ran now, her footsteps would annoyingly echo through the halls. Very loudly. She knew this because the neighbor’s demon spawns would always run up and down the halls whenever they were bored and wanted to stir up drama.

She felt around the walls with a hand, praying that she was close enough to the stairway to duck into it and run down. The zombie still eyes her. Their glazed and dead void eyes looked in the direction she was at. Every small step it took blood poured out of it’s wound, a fat gash in it’s stomach. The rotting skin around it was green and oozed of puss.

She jumped when it started running at her at an inhuman speed. Well, more inhumane than it already was.

Jinsol turned, finding herself right near the stairway. She shoved open the metal door and forcefully pushed it closed. Right on time when she felt the bangs of the zombie trying to get through. She held Bluetooth protectively against her, running down the stairways with so much adrenaline pumping through her veins. She could hear her heart racing through the loud and ricocheting bangs of the zombie slamming its body into the door above.

She flew into the lobby of the apartment and looked for the back way. She remembered the front being surrounded by the dead walkers. She heavily breathed through her mouth, dashing to the end of the hallways on the main floor. She jumped in rejoice when she saw the two doors with the flickering red exit sign hanging above it.

She opened the door slowly, nearly pissing herself when the loud alarms of security blared through the apartment. Of course the back doors have an alarm. Jinsol ran out into the alleyway, hearing a lot of footsteps and growling approaching the building. She had to get out of there fast.

  
“Hold on to your fucking leaves Ann.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for checking this out :]  
> — Leave comments about what y’all think n show some love if u want <3
> 
> @shuhuasflower


End file.
